Dear Allison, Its Not Cute
by Skater Princess
Summary: The very short intro basically explains the idea of what could turn into a really long fanfic. If you haven't seen the episode Ugly where Camerons practicing her explination in front of the mirror, it probably won't make sense. CHASE ANGST! Like alot.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Intro.

Robert Chase frowned and rubbed his thumb soothingly on the surface of the golden band that had been for so long wrapped around his ring finger. He sat in the locker room of the hospital where he worked, his head bowed low and he had crunched himself into somewhat of a fetal position. The day around him was closing, shutting down its natural lights so it may give way for the artificial.

"Its no big deal.", He remembered Allison Cameron reassuring herself as she fixed her bedazzling blonde hair in the mirror, checking her face for any imperfections before she would appear in front of the cameras again. Robert helped reassure her, and then had smiled at his fiance politely. Allison had detected a tone, and gave him the stern and stubborn look she often did. Unfortunately, Robert did not know how to feel guilty for his tone; when _after all_ it was the woman he was marrying who was constantly proclaiming her love for another man right in front of him.

Not only that, but asking him how it sounded.

Oh sweet dear, Allison.

When will you let him go?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The chandelier hung over them like a guillotine over an imprisoned head. Robert had taken Allison to a newly opened restaurant, which had been well reviewed in the papers and was quite the buzz so that one would have to make reservations a month before they actually got to eat a morsel of their splendorous food. Splendorous, was actually an accurate term of description in Robert's opinion. The restaurant's chef, whoever he may be had achieved making even the lobster so tasteful, the sauce may have been optional. Allison seemed to disagree. Robert observed her face, and he saw one of discontent and a bit of a pout. But upon second thought, Robert realized it might not have been the food that was pulling down the corners of Allison's lips.

Yet before Robert could even ask what was the matter, Allison moved her face closer to his, her blue eyes wide.

She whispered lowly, "You don't think House will see those tapes do you?"

Robert put down his fork and had to pause before he could think to answer her question. He could not help but wonder if there would be a point in their future together where they would go a good ten seconds without mentioning his former boss's name.

"He um, probably will.", Robert told her, watching her brows bend upward to express their worry. Allison then inhaled a deep breath, and said for the fifth time that day, except this time with a tone of finality,"Its no big deal."

"Clearly, it is." Robert felt a surge of minor annoyance.

Allison said nothing. She began picking on her lobster with her fork, yet not actually attempting to eat it. Robert sighed and attempted to break this such awkward moment by bringing up Eric Foreman, their co worker.

"Have you talked to him lately?" Robert asked Allison, who was still looking down on her untouched lobster with glazed over eyes. It took her a moment to lift her head and make eye contact with Robert. And when she did, the words that escaped her mouth were rather unexpected.

"I think we should adopt a cat.", Allison said before taking a sip of wine and looking at Robert with an unreadable gleam in her eye.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Its name is Seuoh."

Robert met eyes with Eric Foreman, both who were seated on the couch of Robert and Allison's apartment.They had both been staring at a black and white kitten who was watching them like wise, sitting quite attentively

"What kind of a name is Seuoh?", said Eric.

Robert paused before he answered, trying to recall Allison's words, "---Japanese I suppose?"

Eric cocked his head and gave Robert a suspicious look. Robert returned this stare by giving Eric a hinting glance. Eric nodded his head a bit and put his hands into his coat pockets before finally asking, "Did you really call me over to show me your cat?"

"No." Robert answered truthfully.

"Where's Cameron?" Eric questioned.

"At her friends house."

"And why am I here?"

Robert felt his lips purse, he decided an indirect answer would be most suited at the moment. He took a brief moment to figure out how he should phrase it and came up with, "Hows House?"'

Eric personally was thrown off by the question, and expressed this facially before saying "Hes --- House."

"No, I mean how is he? Any new developments in his life? Does he have a new car, a new girlfriend, stuff like that." Robert pressed on hopefully.

Eric felt the conversation grow stranger by the second, "Yes Chase, I'm the person to ask because House and I clearly have conversations about his personal life everyday."

"How does he react to his new team?" Robert asked, not even bothering to counter Eric's sarcastic remark.

"What are you ---?"

"I'm just curious." Robert then attempted putting on an innocent look, "Is there any pretty, young broads in his new team? Anyone hes been flirting with?"

Eric finally understood. Slowly, laughter began to spill out of him. He looked at Robert who's face was one irritation.

"So shes not over House yet huh?"

"No, Foreman. Shes not." Robert said in a solid tone; clearly he found this matter allot less amusing than Eric found it, "But perhaps if he were to move on and have one of his new team members to be his new girl toy, Allison might move on as well."

Eric grinned and shook his head, but then divulged Robert's idea, "Could work." he said, "But the only two females he still has is thirteen and cut throat bitch."

"Who does he seem to like more?"

"Well, mentally, cut throat bitch is more to his level. Shes not only smart, but deviant. But thirteen is allot more like Cameron, and she is more on the attractive side. But as for who he likes more, I would say, thirteen is probably House's favorite of the two."

Eric and Robert looked at each other and Robert nodded, groaned, and stretched his arms a bit, "I really need to get my ex boss out of my life." Robert moaned.

Eric chuckled.

The phone started ringing. Both of them glance at it.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Eric asked Robert.

"Machine'll get it. Tell me more about thirteen."

"Theres not much to say about her, shes somewhat quiet. She actually should have been fired when House divided the girls and guys into teams and ended up firing the girls, but House let her stay, which was interesting, given that she was the one who screwed up that case."

"Something House wouldn't often do." Robert agreed.

The phone stopped ringing and the answering machine gave way to Allison's voice.

"Hey sweetie," She said, "I just left Lisa's house but I think I might actually go over to House's and clear things up with him. Don't wait up, it might be a while till I'm home. Love you, bye."

Seuoh meowed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As Allison drove down the road, the city's lights jet past her like low flying shooting stars. Her blue sky eyes focusing on her destination up ahead, her mind jumping from one practiced excuse to another. After finding her way to his neighborhood, she parked her green Honda in front of his complex. She find her way to his door and knocked. Knocked again.

"House...?"Allison called out. She could hear noises coming from beyond the door, but it took some time before it actually opened.

Finally, the door opened one small crack.

An blue eye peered through it, one with heavy baggage below it. This eye belonged to Gregory House.

"House, we need to talk.", Allison muttered before pushing the door open and letting herself in. Gregory said nothing, but gawked at her awkwardly. Allison plopped herself onto the walnut colored couch. She was looking down at her hands in silence before she looked up at her former boss and took note of his messy attire. And finally she said, "Did you see those tapes?"

"Yes, I did, person who is barging into my home with no forewarning or permission." Gregory raised his eyebrow at her. Allison had by now become immune to Gregory's snarky remarks, no matter how hurtful they may be.

"So you saw the one where I might have said some things that might not be what they might have sounded like?" Allison asked in a blaze of words.

"Well, as I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm going to say no." Gregory went over to sit down beside Allison. Allison looked him in the eyes, she was not sure as to whether or not he was being truthful, or if he was just saying it to play mind games with her. As she was speculating, it was broken by a sudden burst of noise from down the hall.

"What was that?" Allison asked quickly. Gregory opened to respond, but no words came out. Instead a stuttering noise slipped out through his throat. Allison blushed, someone was here.

Without interrogating further, Allison leaped up from the couch and sprinted down the hall, she rammed his bedroom door open and gasped.

Before her stood a nude cutthroat bitch.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Allison looked at cut throat bitch who said nothing but instead fidgeted awkwardly, swaying on the spot where she stood. She felt a presence behind her, and Allison spun, seeing that Gregory was standing with his head slightly bowed, his eyes not even meeting Allison's but under his breath, she heard him mutter, "Sorry."

Allison's lip quivered. Part of Allison wanted to scream at Gregory, and call him a vile, disgusting, pig, but even Allison was aware that she had no right making him feel guilty, as Allison had truly nothing to do with Gregory House at this point in life. And yet, there was still the feeling of neglect, and rejection that had her by the hands. With nothing left to say that wouldn't embarrass her all the more, Allison left Gregory's apartment without a word, and it broke her just a bit when no one tried to stop her.

Allison soon after barged into her own home, the tears that she had been fighting to keep back finally gave up resistance. She was heading to run to her room, to have a good cry upon her pillow when she was suddenly stopped by two firm hands grasping her shoulders. She looked up at Robert, who looked back with a worried face.

"Whats wrong?" He said softly.

"Nothing, I just --- just ---" Allison whimpered and stammered until she finally gave in to sobbing and she collapsed in Robert's arms. Her fists clenched at the cloth of his t shirt, her tears soaking its cotton. Allison felt Robert's strong arms envelope around her, and embraced her tightly. They both stood in this position for what seemed like a decade. Finally Allison's sobs let up and she lifted her self off Robert's chest, and looked up at him with big blue, swollen eyes full of clear pain.

"I can't believe hes' forgotten me so easily..." Allison whispered finally. She felt Robert take both her hands in his, and she felt his thumb rove over the engagement ring on her ring finger.

"Well lets be honest with ourselves Allison," Robert told her in a soft tone similar to hers, "He was never really with you to begin with. You two went on one, maybe two dates years ago and its just been you pining for him all this time."

Allison's eyes met Robert's and they now looked even more hurt. Robert hated seeing Allison's eyes in such pained moments, but though truth could often be hurtful, it is in most cases beneficial. Or at least Robert hoped so.

Robert inhaled and continued, "Its not that I don't love you Alli, its only that I don't really know if you love me back, I mean," Robert did sort of a nervous laugh, "You're still constantly having faith and being loyal and being in love with the same guy that faked brain cancer to get high! The same guy thats stolen drugs from a dead man, thats snarked and sneered at you every time you show him one bit of compassion! And yet you still help him and treat him like hes the biggest saint in the world! Somehow, everything he does wrong just flies over your head and you just look the other way and pretend it never happened but when anyone else acts immoral or screws up you get in their face and act like you are so self righteous and so righter of wrongs!"

Allison looked shocked. Eventually the words, "He does wrong things to make things right.", slipped from her mouth.

And Robert grumbled in response, "Right, faking brain cancer does help feed the hungry."

Allison put her defensive face. Robert sighed.

"Look, I don't care what House does. In my personal opinion, I used to work for him, he was my boss, he was kind of an ass, and now I don't work for him. Thats all. And I want to keep it that way. I know you don't, and I know the only reason you're with me now is because he wouldn't have you. You're with me because I'm your plan B, your shrimp because they were all out of lobster, your alternative. But for goodness sakes Alli," Robert sighed, grabbed at Allison's engagement ring, and gently slipped it off her finger, "all I ask is that you please not make it so obvious..."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Robert's foot stepped perhaps a little too hard on the gas pedal when he was driving out of the neighborhood, his mind cloudy and all he knew was he had to get out. He remembered pulling out of the driveway and seeing Allison watching him from the window nearest the door.

This wasn't the break up, Robert did not want to believe he had just broken up with who he thought may have been the potential love of his life. This wasn't over.

He wasn't sure where he was going, he just knew he was driving, just like all the other schmucks on the road. He thought of going to Eric's but he decided the situation felt far too personal to involve Eric. Honestly, he was always a bit intimidated by Eric. Robert sighed inwardly and only hoped he wouldn't get so lost that he might end up in Mexico by dawn.

He remembered the first day he had laid eyes on Allison Cameron. He thought she was incredibly hot. Thats about it. Okay, perhaps a different memory would better. Like the time he and Allison had first made love. She was stoned, but she still had some of her wits about her, she couldn't have been that blind. All of his memories of sweet Alli after that could be collaborated into hours of mind blowing sex that usually she would induce. But when he had first proposed a relationship, she stepped a million miles back. He persisted, but she would step further back all the while throwing snarky comments at him to add insult to injury. And then she changed her mind. Suddenly she showed up on his doorstep, and allowed him to brush lips with her once again.

Robert was never entirely sure why she changed her mind.

Robert wondered if it really did have anything to do with Gregory.

Had something happened between them after he left?

Robert took one moment to look around at his surroundings as he was at a red light. He could not see that well far ahead, as packs of vehicles were zooming across in front of him; but he could tell, was still not that far from home.

He sighed and remembered back on Gregory, trying to see what Alli saw in him. All he could remember is a bitter ex boss who was cold to the world and didn't give a crap about anyone or anything. Yet in his mind, a thought creeped about.

Perhaps the way to end this --- might be to talk to Gregory.

The sudden arrival of his ring tone from his cell phone made him jump. He glanced at it, and the caller id read: Allison. He thought for a moment, neglected the call, dropped his cell, stepped on the pedal, and began to drive again. Unfortunately, Robert did not see that the light had not turned green.

There was clashing. Clanging. The sound of shattered glass. Robert Chase's cell phone, among other things, shattered at the impact, and Allison's name disappeared from its screen.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Theres been extensive brain damage in his frontal lobe.", Dr. Kenrey told Allison.

Allison had rushed over as soon as she heard, which was actually rather convenient seeing as Allison began work in a few hours. And so, Alli came dressed in her work clothes. Her heart was pounding in her chest, it was almost as though a tiny person was inside her, using her heart as a sort of play thing and throwing it repeatedly against her skin.

"We can't tell if its permanent, traumatic brain injury is known to have long lasting effects, more or less in personality changes, mood swings, social behavior..."

Allison nodded. Being a doctor longer than Dr. Kenrey, she probably knew more about TBI than he did, but she still felt slightly brain shocked herself, which led her to be silent for she did not want to speak, even to dismiss Dr. Kenrey. Allison had for so long been the one telling families and loved ones of the patients the bad news -- it felt strange being on the other end.

"...but thankfully, hes suffered no severe physical injuries. He was pretty lucky, the pile up was pretty bad."

"I know," Allison managed to whimper out meekly. She tried to put on a small smile, and Dr. Kenrey looked at her in concern.

"Are you going to be alright, Dr. Cameron?" He asked her. This was the first time the whole morning that he had acknowledged her as anything more than just another patient's loved one. It made Allison feel perhaps a bit less uneasy.

"I'll be okay as long as he'll be okay." Allison strained her smile a bit. Kenrey extended his own smile but said nothing else to that statement. He then paused, looked down at his thumbs a bit and asked the question Alli had been dying for.

"Would you like to go see him?" He asked.

"Yes, please." She whispered.

Dr. Kenrey nodded, opened the door for them and walked down the white halls with Allison. Allison looked around at the doctors and nurses with their coffees, ready to begin the day. She saw some nurses brining breakfast trays to rooms. Allison saw no one she knew. And next to her, Dr. Kenrey was not saying a word. Allison was actually feeling uneasy in the hospital building she practically lived in. All she wanted was to go see her Robbie. She felt her ring finger, expecting to feel her engagement ring there, but felt only bare skin and it was only then she remembered the fight her and Robert had had before the accident. Allison frowned and sort of bowed her head when she heard Dr. Kenrey say, "We're here."

They both walked in and the first thing she saw was Robbie. The second thing she saw was Gregory, standing over his beside.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Allison made eye contact with Gregory who had sort of froze. Immediately, Allison spoke her mind.

"I don't have the time, or the want to deal with it right now."

Gregory swayed on the spot a bit looking down. His eyes slightly elevated up to her and he offered her the soft reply of, "If its any condolence, she came on to me first."

"Don't care," Allison lied slightly and took a breath. She approached her husband, and as she did she saw Gregory back away from the other bedside slightly. Robert was a bit bruised up, had one or two bandages but besides that he didn't look too bad. While Allison was aware that she had been told earlier that the injuries were minor, it was still a huge relief to see it for herself. She placed her own hand gently on Robert's. Gregory's head fully lifted and he observed her; Allison tried to ignore it.

A small stammering noise caught her attention, as she thought Robert might have been trying to speak ---- but in a moments time she realized the noise was coming from Greg. She looked at his face, which seemed ready to say something, but it would appear Gregory could not bring himself to do so. Instead, Greg put pressure back on his cane, began limping out of the room and said without looking at either of them, "Take good care of your sweetheart."

Inside of her, Allison's heart skipped a beat. Was he wishing her well? Fighting a millisecond urge to follow Gregory, she turned back to Robert. Allison began work soon, but she did not want to leave Robert's side should he waken. Allison sighed, pulled up a chair and sat next to the unconscious Robert.

One hour passed by...then two...then four...

Allison dozed in and out of sleep; she was horribly tired. But she was still waiting with anticipation for her fiancee's recovery, so, she decided to not mind the hours --- the ER was never short staffed and probably wouldn't need her help anyway. It just one morning after all.

3:00 pm.

Allison heard a mumbling coming from Robert's slightly parted lips. Then the mumbling turned into more of an inaudible ramble, and Robert began to shake his head in a weird manner. She snapped awake and jolted to his side.

"Rob, Robbie its Allison!" She informed him, "You're okay!"

Robert turned his head to the sound of her voice before he opened his eyes and they tried to focus on her.

"You're okay sweetie," She repeated, running her fingers throughout his golden locks, giving him a tired but happy smile.

Robert stared at her, but with a rather odd look in his eye. Observing him, Allison thought Robert seemed a bit confused. She stopped stroking his hair.

"Robert?" Allison prodded, fishing for any sort of response.

Silence.

And finally, Robert gave her a, "..Yes Alli?"

Allison smiled, for a worried moment there, she thought Robbie might have forgotten who his fiancee was. This is the point in the story where the reader must laugh for the sake of irony.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Between the time that Robert Chase had awoken at Princeton Plainsbro to the point where he was finally tuckered comfortably back into his home with his now (somewhat) repented fiancee, he had not said much and uttered very monotone words when he did. This worried Allison, as she was unsure as to what emotional state her husband to be was. Robert could see her worry, but would not give it much attention --- he had other things on his mind.

The fight that they had had before the accident had not erased from his mind for a single second. This was still not over. Although for the moment he was very unsure as to how he could possibly address her. He had been given one weeks vacation with full pay to recover. Deciding to make his time useful, he had decided to snoop. This had become an unhealthy habit established into him by years of Gregory's forcing him into breaking into other people's homes and digging as deep as he could.

He was going through Allison's old diary. Most of these entries did have quite a bit of mentions of Gregory House in them, although most the entries had been written before Alli had engaged a relationship with him. He noticed she didn't write entries as much these days. He wondered why.

He heard a noise that made him jump around ten feet in the air.

Spinning around, he realized it was only Seouh, curiously sniffing around the room. He turned back to the diary. Anyone who read these entries could have told you that Alli had clearly been very optimistic about Gregory. Very driven on the idea that Gregory was secretly some wounded angel, bent on doing good for man kind if he was only shown some love himself. Allison seemed to believe that this was her life's purpose. Robert did not hide his disgust, as there was no one around to hide it from. Well of course, Robert knew that his former boss must have had some humanity in him, but he was also not so naive to think that anyone could change Gregory House for the sole reason that Gregory House did not want to change.

Yet some small part of himself smiled at Allison's naivety. It was just like Allison to think that she could fix anything through the power of love. Pity that it was so untrue.

Robert flipped around the pages, his eyes scanning her writings for his name or any mention of him. He eventually landed on a passage that stated "Chase has really great hair, I wonder what shampoo he uses?" But that was about it. Robert felt a twinge of frustration.

Later that night.

Allison had come home and greeted her husband more sweetly than usual, offering an extra long lip lock plus and extra tight hug. She began talking about her day and the other doctors at work that had asked about his well being. Robert stared at her and smiled but said nothing. Allison wondered if his silence meant he was still in shock about the crash. She at one point looked at him sympathetically and gave him a small peck on the forehead before she went to over to the kitchen to begin preparing their supper. He watched her walk away with suspicious eyes. He checked the clock, she had come home almost thirty minutes later than usual. He wondered why. He followed her into the kitchen.

Allison was caught off guard when she suddenly saw Robert standing behind her, she had not heard him approach. She yelped slightly then giggled.

"Rob, you scared the crap out of me." She said, still continuing to chop the carrots. She looked up to make eye contact. Robert flashed a wider smile, then out of nowhere grabbed both her writs in his hands and kissed her aggressively on her lips, making her drop the knife in surprised. Allison then tried to return the kiss but was ambushed by Robert's forceful tongue, searching deep into every inch of her mouth. Robert began stepping forward while she stepped back and he pinned her against the nearest wall. Though his lips refused to lose their grip on hers, his hands relinquished her wrists so that he was able to use them to rip open her blouse, which happened to be made of thin fabric. Using all his might, he ripped off every bit of her clothing as he could until her whole chest was bear. His body was pressed against her so that Alli was sandwiched somewhat uncomfortably between it and the wall; but she was only half heartedly trying to resist by merely tensing her body.

Robert used his hands to grip at her breasts, squeezing them and making circular motions with his thumbs around the nipples which were becoming hard with excitement. He grabbed at the rim of her pants and pulled them down eagerly, feeling her lacy panties. He moaned, and Allison closed her eyes, finally relaxing against him. This relaxed feeling would not last long.

Robert grabbed her by her hair and pulled her towards the direction of the living room.

"Ouch! Not so hard!" She yelled.

Robert ignored.

He pulled her locks and managed to throw her onto the couch, and before she could even recover from the impact, he was on top of her, his hands gripped on her shoulder to the point of his nails practically digging into her. She afraid he would break her skin. She looked at Robert and saw he had an odd look about him, very un-Robert like. Instead it was very much like that of a savage. He took off his own shirt in a rushed hurry and finally slipped off his jeans and his boxers. He eyed her like she was some sort of prize

"You're mine." She heard him mutter before she felt him slamming into her with force that was a stranger to her. Allison was unsure for a moment whether to be scared or pleasured. As he thrusted into her, she could feel his hands gripping at her wrists again. It hurt.

What felt like nearly an hour passed over. She found herself panting and doing some seriously heavy breathing before she realized he had finished.

"R - Robert?" She said meekly. He looked at her without smiling, but planted a kiss on her forehead before getting off her and dressing back up. Allison did not move. She did not know if this was because she was too sore, or if she was in too much shock. Allison was usually the dominant one. Interesting, and none the less weird.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Thats definitely un-Chase like.", Allison's friend Lisa told her during the lunch break the next day. Allison had told her about the randomly aggressive sex that Robert had brought forth the night before.

"Don't get me wrong -- it was great and all, but its hard to get him to even use a bit of force at all, let alone the amount he used last night." Allison said before taking another bite of her turkey sand which.

"Maybe hes suffering from post traumatic agitation from his TBI." Lisa offered, "You should get him checked. Even if its minor now, you know how dangerous that could get if it progresses."

Allison said nothing and looked down at her food. It was hard to imagine her gentle Robert ever being dangerous. Subconsciously her hand wandered over the strands of hair that he had pulled at last night. An ominous feeling crept up her spine.

Allison came home that night nervous, she had decided she would ask Robert to go get checked for post traumatic agitation. She calmed her nerves and reminded her self that Robert was not Gregory; thus he was not unreasonable nor stubborn. Gregory. She thought of her former boss. She suddenly had the urge to go to him with her potential problem although she had not a clue why she would; the case was hardly very interesting nor would he care. Allison made a mental note to see him anyway.

She took out her key from her purse and injected it into the key hole. She turned it and pushed the door open. She gasped.

Robert was surprisingly already standing there with a grin on his face. He kissed her.

"Hi babe." He greeted. She recovered from her shock and greeted back. She sniffed around. She smelled food.

"Did you buy dinner?" Alli asked him.

"No silly," He said with a proud gleam in his eye, "I made it."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Robert was being examined for the post traumatic agitation. Once again, Allison had taken time off work to support her to be spouse. She was still, however, in Princeton Plainsboro's hallway, sitting on a bench, her head bowed, and her fingers to her mouth as she silently gnawed at her finger nails. Robert had been more resistant about the examination than she had originally thought. She sat through dinner hearing him relentlessly insist he was fine, that he did not feel any different than he did before the accident.

But Allison knew Robert better than that. Robert had been acting different the past week, and it was nothing short of obvious. Robert had been rough and dominant in bed. He cooked dinner. He stayed up later than she did. He seemed to be lacking in his usually abundant sense of humor. He was more serious, and suddenly --- the man of the house. Not like the more child like Robbie she had known for four years. It sent a weird tension in their home. Had he had some sort of revelation? Allison thought.

Finally, afraid she would end up chewing off her whole finger nail before this was through, Alli decided to chew on something edible instead. She got up, stared momentarily at the door in which Robbie was being examined, and headed over to the cafeteria.

The aroma of fresh breakfast being served was momentarily comforting to Allison. She could smell the syrup that people were using to blanket their pancakes. The eggs that were being scrambled and stirred. She jumped and felt her heart stop. Gregory House was sitting in the corner, sipping at his mug of coffee. She thought as to whether or not approach him, and a funny feeling in the pity of her stomach seemed to frown upon the idea. Instead she went in line to pick out her food, Waffles topped with strawberry syrup (and real strawberries), two links of sausage, a small bit of cottage cheese, and a carton of chocolate milk. She paid for her food and sat at a booth she was hoping Gregory would not see her in, kept her head bowed down low, and wolfed down her food. Despite Robert's theory that good food can always quell a nervous stomach, food had never been a comforting factor to her, but this morning she felt it gave her a quite pleasant feeling. After more than half her 6 dollar meal had been eaten, her blue eyes peeked over to the other half of the cafeteria to check on Gregory. He was gone. Allison felt even more relieved. A sudden noise surprised her ears and she squealed a bit, turning to see what it was.

"Not spying on someone now are you?"

It was James Wilson.

"Oh gosh you scared me," Allison muttered before saying more promptly, "Oh no, I just thought I saw someone I knew that's all."

"Right," James nodded and he sat in front of Allison before taking a bite out of the apple he had had in his hand, "How's Chase doing with his recovery?"

"Oh.." Allison said before pausing as though she had randomly drifted off. She looked up at James finally, smiled and said, "He's doing okay."

"Dr. Reeves said he was scheduled to be tested for post traumatic aggression today. From what he tells me the brain damage is pretty bad."

"Well, isn't Dr. Reeves quite the gossiper." Allison had a rather cold look in her eye as she said this. Then again, Allison always seemed to think her stare was a lot more intimidating than it actually was. James did not feel intimidated, but rather he felt rather sorry for Allison. Everyone at Princeton knew perfectly well that Allison was only with Robert as a second choice in comparison to Gregory, but if she and Robert's relationship would ever fail to work, then Allison would lose altogether. _Then again_, James reminded himself, _Allison seemed to have a thing for damaged men. Maybe Robert's brain damage was a good thing._

"I'm sure Chase will be okay," James said, trying to lend a comforting word, "Chase is one of the least aggressive people I've met in my life, its incredibly hard to imagine, for me anyway, Chase being --- "

"Angry? Yeah, I know," Allison stood up from her chair, "That's what I keep telling myself."

Allison walked out, leaving her half eaten meal, and James to sit there and think.

She knocked uncertainly on the door of the room to which her fiancée was being evaluated, and was actually rather surprised when it actually opened.

"Ms. Cameron, come in." Dr. Reeves ushered her inside with a rather plastered smile, "The session has just ended, and unfortunately, we found that your fiancée appears to be suffering from a bit of post traumatic aggression."

"Oh…" Was about all Allison could bring herself up to say. She looked over at Robert who was sitting with his head bowed a bit low, his eyes cast downward. He looked embarrassed. Allison pouted and although she was unsure whether he was in the right state for human touch, she ran two of her finger through his blond locks. Robert did not react.

"We're going to put him on some anticonvulsants to start off with, as the aggression seems minor. If it gets any worse, please give me a call, and we will try antipsychotic meds to go with them. PTA rarely gets to the point where one would call it dangerous, but I urge you both, to watch out for one another."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Allison silently monitored Robert's activities over the following week; the aggression was slowly becoming more apparent. Robert was still yet not angry, but instead dominating, quiet, and at moments even controlling. These moments came when she would be even a few minutes late from work and Robert would sneer and ask her about Gregory House and whatever affairs he suspected she was having with him. It broke her heart in truth. Although Robert had always known she had still a small flame for Gregory, he had never been snide about it.

There would of course be the seldom moments where Robert would act like normal Robert. Sweet and gentle, a poetic lover and a playful cat owner. But these moments only came in flashes and the hour after – they would be no more.

Allison could now be found sitting at home, in the wee hours of the morning before Robert would a waken. Her laptop was perched on the table in front of her, her fingers at its handles, guiding the cursor through Gregory House's email account. Indeed, she still read his emails and made it her obligation to reply to them more politely than Gregory would himself. Just because she did not work for him did not mean she could not help Gregory better himself in the eyes of other people. She saw some emails in Gregory's inbox from addresses she did not recognize and she snooped through them. One of them sounded like it was from a female, and Allison was forced to bite down a tad bit of jealousy threatening to grab at her again. Alli knew that it was hardly like Gregory could actually have any friends besides James; so if this wasn't a friend that was taking interest in Gregory – it must be something else. The email read:

_House,_

_Its been a while since we've seen one another. Sometimes its almost like I miss you, but I remind myself of what an ass you can be and the moment passes. Still I can't help but think of you quite a bit, and its getting a bit irritating…_

_Greg, if you could spare the time, I would really like to see you. I have a lot of questions and you know how much I hate not having closure. Please reply with a date you'd be comfortable meeting on. _

There was no signature or any sort of identification left on the bottom of the message. Allison pouted again. She re-read the word "Greg". Not even she had called him that in the three and a half years she had been by his side.

Allison thought momentarily of replying this person with a rude turn down. Or she thought of just deleting it, hoping Gregory had never read it. Allison contemplated.

She had actually been thinking of asking Gregory for her fellow ship back. Her current job at the ER was nothing short of boring. She had missed actually solving cases. She missed him. This was her honest, though she would never admit it, pure reason for coming back to Princeton. Allison had accepted a long time ago that she could simply not stand to be away from the man.

She tried with all her might to hide this from Robert.

It was hard. Not only that but the past few weeks had made this much apparent -- she was failing at it.

Even Allison could wonder for just a moment as to why Robert stayed with her.

Allison thought back to the beginning of her fellowship with Gregory. Allison knew in the very depths of her mind that all this time her feelings were mostly unrequited. And for all that time she forced it into herself to believe that that could not be true. She refused to believe that Gregory House did not have feelings for her.

_She could excuse all of it_, she thought to herself. The fact that Gregory had once considered firing her must have been because he simply could not handle his feelings for her. The fact that he did not tell her he was not dying when he pretended to have brain cancer must have been because he had enjoyed their kiss so much, he was dying for more. The fact that he slept with his ex wife and flashed it in front of her is because he wanted to get back at her for sleeping with Robert, and overall to make her jealous. Which is also probably the reason that he flirts with Lisa Cuddy. The fact that he did not give her the slightest sympathy when she was nearly strangled to death or when she almost contracted HIV was because he was in denial himself, because she knew Gregory knew that he couldn't do much without her. The fact that Gregory did not get verbally upset when he had walked in on her and Robert in the janitors closet was because he was channeling his pain and torment through planning on taking a vacation.

_She could excuse all of it_, Allison thought.

Behind her she heard the bedroom door open and she exited the browser. Allison blinked her tears away and prepared to tend to her _other_ damaged man.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It was dinner time again. The aroma of chicken and pasta drenched in Parmesan was emanating from the kitchen, and once again we had Robert Chase to thank. Allison and Robert sat in silence, each of them on opposite sides of the table, devouring their meals. Allison could not help but be slightly astounded by just how great of a cook Robert had turned out to be. Pity that this deliciously good meal had to be spoiled by the awkward tension that had settled around them. The previous night, Allison had shoved Robert off her during sex. She had to use all of her force --- Robert was nothing short of an absolute machine. Allison did not feel guilty; for goodness sakes, he had dug his fingers into her so deep she bled. It stilled ached her to this hour. Robert had responded with a snarky mood all day.

Robert was snarky indeed, for how could he not be? The love of his life no longer seemed to want him. Allison no longer wanted him. It was like a bogeyman of sorts clinging uncomfortably on his back. What was he to do?

He knew; after all; it had only been a matter of time before Allison's instilled infatuation with Gregory would catch up to the both of them. Robert observed her some more. She would not even look and him. Her eyes down cast, her lips frowning, her eyes looking baggy and tired.

_She doesn't want me anymore. _

And for one moment, Robert had the urge to ravage her on the table and then perhaps pull her hair the hardest he could without yanking it out of her scalp so that he might use it to bang her head repeatedly on the wood until she might have a concussion of sorts.

Maybe she'd get it into her head then?

Maybe if he were to pin her against the wall, fling her around and even perhaps strangle her, might she get the message that she was making a huge mistake in not loving the one she claims to.

These fantasies rose up like wicked bile and for one heartbeat rising moment, he felt his hands flicker towards her --- but he stopped himself. She looked up at him. Robert tried to cover up the moment by grabbing the salt that was nearest his hands. She looked back down.

And in that momentary moment that he got to see her pretty blue eyes glimmer towards him, he scowled at himself for thinking in such a manner. Robert reminded himself that he should consider himself lucky such a beautiful woman would keep him around to begin with. He stared at her some more and in a moment of weakness, he told her softly:

"I'm sorry I'm not House."


End file.
